Work or construction on any building is inherently dangerous for any worker. For an electrician or a plumber, there is a wide variety of tools and materials that the electrician or a plumber must move to a work area before the electrician or plumber can start, do or complete the desired work. To simplify such movement of material or tools, it is very desirable to have a carrying or holding device, or other apparatus capable of carrying such tools and materials to desired work area.
Due to the wide variety of tools and materials required for an electrician, plumber, or other worker to use; it is difficult to design an appropriate device to accomplish this goal of getting tools or materials to a desired. With the change in materials and design tools, a device, which works for one set of material or tools, may not work for other sets of tools and materials. Thus, it becomes quite difficult to design an appropriate cart caddy for an electrician, a plumber or other worker to use. If the cart caddy is large enough to carry a substantial number of tools and materials, or another tool cart, it is too bulky to use around the construction site. If it is small enough to be easily moved around a construction site, the cart may not be able to handle all of the desired tools and materials for a particular project, let alone move a tool cart caddy to a desired position for use on a phase of the project.
It is also useful if the tool cart caddy can be used with a ladder. In this way, the worker can use a ladder while having material and tools conveniently available. Such convenience provides for both safety and efficiency for the worker, as well as the project itself.
If this cart can cooperate with other implements at the construction site, even more advantages are obtained. For example, if this cart can be used with a ladder, whether the ladder includes a tray or not, great advantages are obtained. If the tool cart caddy can be used with a scaffold or a lift, further advantages are obtained.
Many times, an electrician or plumber is required to use a ladder. If the cart for transporting tools and materials cooperates with the ladder, great advantages are obtained. Not only does the worker become more efficient, safety is promoted. Therefore, a cart, especially a cart suitable for use by an electrician or a plumber, provides many desired results.
So improvements in ladder safety and worker safety can positively enhance working conditions for the workers, and others in and around the construction area. It is very desirable to create a device to accomplish these goals.